


Alien in the Bedroom

by PaisleyWraith



Series: Paisley's Alien [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: After being told abduction without consent is indeed not sexy, our naive alien researcher tries to figure out the best way to drop in on a pretend boyfriend.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: Paisley's Alien [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184594
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Alien in the Bedroom

“I think we should paint the kitchen yellow,” Kenny said, checking on the state of the chicken. “And make the living room navy blue when I fix the wall.” 

“I don’t like the yellow idea,” Karen insisted, “It’ll look radioactive in the mornings.” 

“Pastel yellow,” Kenny amended, plating the meat along with the vegetables, “White and navy curtains. Like old fashioned china cups.” 

“You have the decorating tastes of an old woman,” His sister accused, grinning as she took her plate, “It’s horrible. Just make the walls a muted grey. The curtains can be a color if you really want them.” 

“Our house has no color to begin with,” The boy complained, pulling out a chair to plop down into, “And hardly any windows. Color makes sense.” 

“Our couch is green, the rugs are orange, we have pillows of every color there is on Earth, we don’t need anymore color,” His sister jabbed the fork in his direction, passionate in her viewpoint, “This is also really good.” 

“Better be, the marinade took me forever,” Kenny said between shoveling the food into his mouth, “But you’re still wrong.” 

“Just paint your own room yellow, Kenny,” Karen suggested. “Keep your kindergarten-room colors out of my kitchen.” 

“It’s cheerful,” The boy grumbled under his breath. 

“Ain’t nobody cheerful around here,” The younger sibling teased, “Just you, weirdo.” 

Kenny watched his sister spear an asparagus, tapping his own against the plate for a second. 

Just him. That meant he was lacking somewhere. 

Kenny ate more slowly, staring out the dark window. He’d go along with the palette she chose, of course, but now he was dwelling elsewhere. 

Night fell on their little town, the busy nightlife (if you could even call it that) well on the other side of town. The local junkies had learned to steer clear if Kenny was home. 

Or Karen, he thought ruefully, watching his sister tap out a message on her phone. The girl had become a spitfire, just as stubborn as her favorite brother and six times more outspoken. 

She was just like him in a lot of ways, and that was more worrying than anything he’d ever experienced in his young life yet. 

“I have to go shopping tomorrow,” Kenny mentioned, “Make sure you leave a list for me. And if Mom or Dad actually get up tomorrow-”

“I can guess what they’d want anyway,” The girl said easily. “If not. No big deal.” 

Kenny nodded, thoughtful. 

He hadn’t even seen his parents in two days, between their latest bender and his overtime at work. He was feeling a little annoyed with them so that was a-ok for right now. 

There were a good number of people he was annoyed with right now. If this was getting older, no wonder adults were always crabby. 

Kenny picked up his dish, dumping it in the sink. 

“I’ll do the dishes,” Karen said without turning around. 

“I can do them,” Kenny gave her one more out before he relented. 

“So can I,” She retorted. “You cooked, I’ll clean the what? Five dishes you have left?” 

“Thanks,” He knew better than to ruffle her hair like she was a baby again, so instead nudged her chair with his sneaker so it screeched annoyingly. “I’m going to bed.” 

“Goodnight, and we’re painting the kitchen grey,” Karen moved her chair back, taking another bite of mashed potato, “But you can pick the accent colors.” 

“Fair,” He said, “Night.” 

God he was tired. He’d shower tomorrow morning, he just wanted to get some sleep. 

He didn’t want his own room to be yellow, he’d have to think of a better color. The walls were almost completely patched and he’d get a chance to think about it before he decided on whether or not he was going to fix the floors as well. 

Kenny pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the corner before plopping into bed. 

Depended on if Karen was going to stay here or go on to college. He’d done enough, they had correct lighting, plumbing, fixed walls and a working kitchen with essential amenities. He wasn’t obligated for more than that, he figured. 

He hadn’t heard a word from either of them all night. That didn’t always mean things were peaceful. Things could change at a moment’s notice. 

The boy was on his stomach, pulling his blankets over himself. If he got woken up tonight, he was going to be an ass until people let him sleep again. 

He needed to start planning, seriously, for Karen to go to college. Odds were, he was going to have to get a better job and one more stable so she’d have something to fall back on. 

He stretched, burying his face in the pillow and snuggling in. He’d at least make sure she was able to eat out with friends and have some spare cash to be a kid. That sort of thing meant a lot. 

Kenny jerked up, blankets flying, as someone tapped on his window. 

Both Stan and Butters knew better than that shit. 

Tensed, jaw set, he peered warily through the window to see swirls of electric blue paint and a wriggling wave of fingers. 

Kenny regarded him, reaching to lift the window up. 

“You’re crazy, man, what are you doing out here?” He asked the researcher, who was leaning on the sill with both hands. 

“This is me being thoughtful of your feelings,” Kyle replied wryly, “Step back, I’m coming through.” 

Annoyance flipping to amusement, Kenny obediently got out of range as the boy hoisted himself up over the sill and neatly swung inside. 

“Hey,” The blond said as the boy straightened, smoothing out his jacket. “Long time no see.”

Unnatural green eyes flit up, nervous, the awkwardness of a naïve soul. 

Warmth spread through his chest, an exasperated sort of affection. 

“Here on my planet we usually enter through front doors,” The boy teased him, eyes twinkling. 

“I’m not dressed for that,” Kyle gestured to his sleek blue-and-grey clothing, “Someone was still up and I didn’t want to startle them.” 

“It was just Karen,” Kenny moved to sit on his bed, “She’s seen weirder.” 

“I can’t imagine,” Kyle swept long curls from his forehead, “And I wouldn’t want to run the risk. Your family knows…what, exactly, about me?” 

“Nothing, Karen knows you on sight, though.” How long had it been since he’d seen the alien boy? His hair was getting long and honestly looked attractive, in a frizzy and unkempt way. “She says you’re cute, to quote: ‘as far as boys go.’”

“A brilliant commendation, thank you, Karen,” Kyle’s grin was accentuated by swirls of fading blue makeup, “I would like to meet her sometime.” 

“Why?” Kenny grinned as Kyle seemed to fumble. The boy thought he was so smooth, with his pretty manners and eloquent words. He wasn’t subtle. Trying to get on Kenny’s good side by being nice to his sister. 

People tried that shit before. Somehow, however, this was a little endearing. 

“Is this more acceptable, than the…ah…abrupt sleeping interruptions?” The researcher asked instead of answering him. 

“You mean abducting me and strapping me head-to-toe down to a table?” Kenny raised his eyebrows. “Yes. Don’t get me wrong, I am _absolutely_ into that, but consent is important, Kyle.” 

“I said I was sorry and I still am,” The other was bright red but still apologizing profusely, “I didn’t know.”

“You need to learn to let things go, dude,” Kenny stretched, feeling somehow more relaxed than he had moments ago trying to sleep. “It’s a joke. You know what I act like when I’m pissed off now, right?” 

“Presumably,” The boy murmured. 

“Then if I’m not acting pissy it’s all good,” He was staring at Kenny, had he realized that yet? His voice was tinged in glee. “Missed you, Dumbass.” 

Kyle started like Kenny’d tasered him or something. 

“Don’t call me a dumbass,” Still, the tension melted out of the alien’s shoulders. “I…yes. I wanted to check on you.” 

“Here I am,” Kenny leaned back on his elbows, basking in the attention he was getting. “Good job on finding the right window, or are you like straight up stalking me at this point?” 

“You’ve had a long streak without incidents,” Kyle ignored the question once again, “How are you feeling?” 

“Good, up until you mentioned it,” Kenny crossed an ankle over knee, “Don’t jinx me here, man.” 

“Sorry,” Kyle reached to knock on the windowsill. 

“Never fails to confuse me what you know about human culture,” Kenny drawled, “We still have to have a movie night. Your taste is outdated.”

“Not like I had theaters playing your shit,” Kyle snipped at him as he straightened again, “I’m for it. Anytime.” 

Kyle couldn’t keep his eyes off him and Kenny was thriving. He was a nice boy to look at, he knew that, he’d been told that. He loved appreciation, he was not minding at all. 

“What?” The redhead’s eyes narrowed. 

“Nothin’,” Kenny nudged his ankle with his foot, relaxing into his pillows. “Hey, yellow isn’t a stupid color for a kitchen, right?” 

“What?” This time the other laughed. “Wouldn’t that be a little bright?”

“Nah, pastel. With muted accents,” The blond stretched prettily, “White. Or white-and-navy.” 

“I could see that working with a homey sort of kitchen,” Kyle allowed. “Country-French, for example.” 

“ _Mnnnhh_ ,” Kenny giggled when the other jumped. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to hurt your virgin ears.” 

“Shhhhut the fuck up.” The other kicked his mattress with vitriol. “I’ll kick your ass right the fuck now.” 

“I like a little aggression,” Kenny gently teased, “I’d let you.” 

“Would you stop trying to be funny?” The researcher’s eyes were fiery, distain radiating from the tall, slender creature. 

“You’re assuming I’m joking,” The taller boy raised both his arms carelessly, easily, “You’re crazy smart but you’ve gotta work on your social skills, here.” 

Kyle narrowed his eyes. Like he didn’t believe him. Like he was waiting for Kenny to say he was kidding. 

This was almost sad. Though if he said that, the alien might just straight up kill him. 

“Look, I think it’s kind of the same as mindspeak, and don’t say it’s not-” Kenny quickly interrupted himself, “You can touch me, if you want. I don’t have a problem with that.” 

Shouldn’t he know that Kenny would be okay with that, if he’d seen everything in his head like he’d explained?

Kyle still looked reserved. Unhappy, somehow, like he’d said the wrong thing. Kenny watched him, curious, trying to figure it out. 

He did reach out, regardless, though he went for just running his hands through his hair.  
Kenny leaned into his hand, relaxing under the gentle tousle of his hair. 

Kyle was smiling at him, affectionate and sweet. Ah. Maybe Kenny was moving too fast. He’d dial it back, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Worry? That was fine, he knew how to encourage, he could handle anxiety. 

“You act like you’re so open all the time,” The researcher lifted Kenny’s chin, thumb brushing his lips, “Actually you’re very difficult to read accurately.” 

“Hm?” Kenny didn’t believe that for a second. 

“Forget it,” And Kyle leaned down to kiss him. 

The alien boy was warm, odd fabric of his clothing brushing against Kenny’s skin. He pressed a hand over Kenny’s chest, moving to sit on the bed, thumb stroking over his collarbone. 

He seemed delighted to take control without any encouragement whatsoever, which was absolutely 100% great with him. Joy bubbled in his chest, feeling the researcher smile against his lips and break the kiss momentarily, making Kenny giggle once again. 

Curious, interested hands slid solidly down his chest, lips traveling down Kenny’s neck. 

He debated trying to gently lead Kyle into things he really liked, deciding against it last minute. He absolutely didn’t want to make him feel self-conscious.

Something brushed against his mind, faint and curious. 

He remembered what Kyle said about projecting thoughts and curiously turned the thought over in his head once again. 

The alien gently nipped at his neck, moving more harshly from that moment on. 

Oh god. Hell yes. The implications were sending his mind in several different directions, getting raunchier by the second until Kyle physically pulled away. 

“If you’re going to think that loudly at me, I can’t do this,” Kyle’s hair was falling into his eyes, masking his irritability, and Kenny reached up to brush them back. 

“Shut me up, then,” Kenny teased, smile splitting his face, “I don’t mind.” 

Kyle smiled back at him, just as someone knocked on his door. 

Both froze, Kenny sitting up so abruptly his alien sweetheart had to leap backwards to avoid being whacked. 

“Don’t come in,” He said, wincing at Kyle. 

They came in anyway. 

His father alone of all his family had no problem interrupting the privacy of his favorite child, not understanding at all the idea that Kenny’s own room belonged to him, and had once laughed his ass off when he walked in on one of Kenny’s lady-friends back in high school. 

He was not laughing right now. 

“Who the FUCK is THAT?” His father looked dazed, which gave him a small amount of time. 

“You need to go right the fuck now,” Kenny was already pushing Kyle towards the window. “Go, go, go-”

“Oi! You get out of my fucking house!” 

“Dad, knock it off!” Kenny walked between the two, taller than even his father, annoyed out of his fucking mind. “I’m allowed to have whoever the hell I want in my room-”

“I have no clue who that even is-” Kyle was long gone and his father was headed towards the window to blearily peer out. “-Who is that boy? What did he want with you?” 

“I don’t fucking understand you at all,” Kenny whispered into the void, rubbing his face. “God fucking damn…” 

“What are you yelling about?” His mother was shouting from the living room. 

“Some little skank of a boy was in my house!” Stuart shouted back, as if he were a middle-aged newspaper boy. 

“I like boys too, Dad, you know that,” Kenny leaned against his doorframe, tired. 

“Ain’t no boy ever be good enough for you,” Stuart told him, eyes unfocused but serious, “Not for you.” 

“Get out of my room, Dad,” He was over this. He’d have to apologize to Kyle for this. No joking this away. “I’m serious.” 

“Fuck that- who was he?” 

Karen was in the hallway now, arms crossed and irritable. “All of you need to stop yelling!” 

Kenny groaned, head hitting the doorframe behind him.


End file.
